Extrordinary Girl
by WHENICOMEAROUND
Summary: She's a rebel, and she's stealing his heart.....
1. The Diary Of Jack Shepard

A/N: I don't think Jack keeps a diary on the actual show, but if he does this is what I think it would say. Please read and review!

DIARY OF JACK SHEPARD

MAY 17th, 2005 10:05 PM

Still on the damned island. Jin is sick with fever. I don't know

what's wrong with him. Sun is sitting beside him, patting his forehead with

a damp cloth. He mumbles nonsense every few minutes in Korean. He is shaking

and I wish I could help, but there's really nothing I can do. He's just got

to sit it out and let it go away.

Claire's baby is healthy and so is she, but it never shuts up. Day

and night it cries. I know that's what babies do and it's no one's fault, but

it's something we'll all need to get used to. Also, if Charlie sings him "God

Save The Queen" one more time I just might explode.

The raft is coming along pretty well. I was somewhat relieved to

see that Kate decided to stay. Sometimes life on this island gets to be too

much and I'm ready to quit. But Kate is always right there with me, and

sometimes that's the only reason I didn't get on that raft.

It scares me to think that it's possible for me to fall in love with

someone I just met and barely know. Not to mention the fact that she has

killed a person in the past. Even if she did it for an almost good reason.

I want to know what she thinks of me. I might never know. I'm not

the type of person who would just go up and ask a girl if she liked me, and I'm

not the type to tell someone I love them either. When I married Sarah, she

was always the first to tell her she loved me.

Come to think of it, I don't think I ever told Sarah I loved her.

Not to her face, at least. In cards, or on the phone. But I didn't really love

her. Which probably explains why we aren't married anymore.

I wish I could tell Kate how I feel. I wonder if she still thinks

about Tom. I wonder what Tom's like.

Ending it here, because Jin is moaning in pain. 


	2. The Diary Of Kate Ryon

A/N: I'm not sure if Kate keeps a diary either, but I'm writing this anyway. Please read and review!

DIARY OF KATE RYON

MAY 17th, 2005 11:07 PM

Jin is sick. Jack is doing all he can to make sure he gets better,

but I don't know what's going to happen. Every hour Jack and I check up on

him, make sure he's still alive and stuff.

Locke says that everyone gets a new life on the island, a new

chance to start over. But I can't let go of the past. I killed the man I loved...

I wish I'd had the guts to make him stay instead of getting in the car with

me. But I was scared, and because of my idiocy, Tom is dead.

Also, it doesn't help that my own mother screamed at the sight of

me. What have I done that's so wrong? Why do people judge me? Why do they

all think that no one can ever change, that life is set in stone?

Thanks to Sawyer, all these people that before thought I was a

normal person now fear me.

So far my new life has been exactly the same as the old one.

I'm glad that Sawyer is finally gone. The harassment was really

getting to me. Maybe that's just his personality, but I can say that I really

don't like it.

Jack is acting weird around me. He gets a little jittery when I'm

around him. Or maybe he just stutters a lot. Who knows?

I think I like being alone with him. When we're in the jungle

together, alone, it's like all is right with the world. Also, Jack is the only

person on this Godforsaken island that doesn't think I'm going to stab

them while they're asleep or something.

Also, I like his eyes. They're really beautiful, and it's almost

like just looking at him will keep me safe. And when he takes his shirt off...

WHAT AM I DOING? I'm writing about Jack Shepard, that's what.

WHAT THE HELL? I KILLED the man I love. I promised myself that I

would never love anyone that way again.

But maybe it's time I got over Tom. Maybe I should let myself

forget about the past. Maybe we weren't stranded on this island for no

reason. Maybe I have to start my new life. And to start my new life, I

need to forget about Tom. 


End file.
